Soubi x Ritsuka
by Flagfish
Summary: Seimei gives Soubi to Ritsuka. While the first chapter is clean, writing clean isn't my style, so be warned that explicit ideas do follow. Here's hoping there still is love among fans for Loveless. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to sleep sometimes.

Even nightmares that first had taken hold several days before at times had had a way of lasting longer after that, nightmares during dreams and sometimes events that were actually real, and while often he tried to suppress, there came also the reassuring truth that there always would be consolation from Big Brother.

_Seimei, I had a nightmare_, there was no need, no need really for these words, so Ritsuka wouldn't say them, and Seimei already would know; he would carefully, quietly open his door and allow his little brother in, disoriented, sleepy Ritsuka, slender and fragile and dreamy and warm, _come sleep in my bed tonight_—

Seimei's large, gentle hands, careful as they closed around Ritsuka's bony shoulders, _no other place had ever felt so safe—_

Tonight also Ritsuka didn't say a word, and again without a word Seimei let him in, affectionate, gentle as always and strong, his long fingers intertwining in his with infinite patience, leading him toward the bed.

"Ritsuka,"

Seimei said softly, his voice just a whisper, confident but tender, colored with unmistakable, encompassing love, love for his brother alone—

"_Come, I'll show you something—_"

Only partly awake, Ritsuka rubbed tiredly at his eyes, his limbs wiry and slight beneath too-long pajamas, dark strands of hair hanging messy from sleep, as Seimei guided him forth in the darkness, stopping when they reached the bed.

There came through the partly-open window a dim, silvery glow, illuminating vaguely a silhouette upon the bed, a soft, milky cascade of hair pouring just over the bony articulation of his back—

And, as Ritsuka's eyes became accustomed to the dark, he could tell, he could see that there were fine, wiry lines across his back, all across, the aftermath of cuts that have yet to have healed—

_Seimei, who is that_, Ritsuka might have asked, and, hand still in his, Big Brother gently smiled, "His name is Soubi," he said, "he's for you."

Ritsuka tilted his head, curious and confused, and he followed his brother as Seimei had led him along. In the dark, Seimei's thin figure bent slowly ahead, soft curls falling forth just a bit, Ritsuka watched as his lips moved in silence against Soubi's ear.

He couldn't tell what it was that he mouthed to him then, he watched as Seimei's teeth closed very lightly just at the cartilage shell, and, carefully, gingerly, after some time the other boy turned to face him at last.

Without saying a word, Soubi quietly rested his gaze on Ritsuka, Seimei attentive, as well, still whispering things in his ear—

_Take good care of my brother_, he said, _there is no one more important than he is—_

The boy whose name was Soubi had said nothing back, but merely continued to gaze, sleepy, unmoving, long hair falling slightly just over his face;

"_Don't be afraid_,"

Seimei said as he pulled Ritsuka closer, the younger boy slightly reluctant but trusting, no less, and Seimei then took his hand, carefully bringing it to Soubi's face, brushing just against his cheek and his temple from there, dark eyes glittering in the dim light—

Soubi allowed it with quiet composure, eyes curiously batting.

"Soubi is my fighter," Seimei explained, now sliding Ritsuka's fingers through the boy's hair, his smile was gentle when he softly laughed, "the best there is, isn't that right."

Rituska turned toward Seimei, then back to the other boy. It appeared, he now realized, his brother had waited some time for this moment to come.

He startled when Soubi reached out, gentle though he were as he brought his hand to touch the boy's face, but Seimei carefully soothed him after that, murmuring in hushed tones that it was okay, that he should let him go ahead—

So Ritsuka allowed it, biting his lip unbeknownst to himself as the digits moved then with quiet affection, curiously sliding his hair from his face.

_I want to kiss him, Seimei_, Soubi thought, but Seimei gazed back as to say, _not just yet_, so Soubi held back, and he waited with patience for what was to come.

"You don't know how to use him yet," Seimei said to his brother, "but you will."

"Use him…"

Ritsuka murmured, confused and uneasy about the idea but trusting whatever his brother had said— this person— this _fighter_— was visibly older than he was, himself, and he gazed at Ritsuka with infinite kindness, gentle and warm, _yes, I will take care of you_—

_You feel it, _Seimei thought, he was sure of it then, _don't you, you've lived your whole life to get to this time, to take care of him—_

And Soubi nodded as though he understood, very softly beginning to smile, _use me, yes_, and at last he turned his gaze to Seimei, "When," he asked, "tell me when it's okay—"

"I'll tell you," there came the reply, the boy grinning with quiet contentment, and when he let him at last, Soubi had carefully sat up in bed, he was slender and tall, very tall, Ritsuka now realized, very gentle, Ritsuka's eyes went big in the dark as his slender arms came around him, he flipped his head in mute panic to his brother, but Seimei had said it's all right, _it's all right_, to sit still and to let him, so Ritsuka did, quiet and still while Soubi embraced him, his soft hair cascading over his shoulder and neck;

He smelled pleasant and soft, like shampoo and fabric, the fresh feel of _clean_, and Ritsuka felt fragile and small in his arms; Seimei looked on with reserved curiosity as his little brother's hands came tentatively around the boy's back, intrinsically delicate and colored with compassion for wounds he didn't know about at all—

He was a precious creature there in Soubi's arms, there went words unspoken and promises exchanged, despite the cruelty, despite it all, there was absolute trust when Seimei had left in his care what truly mattered most—

He reached carefully to brush his little brother's hair, Soubi's eyes following the motion from behind the boy's shoulder, quietly, patiently breathing in; _he'd never felt so completely possessive before_, so purely devoted or so far intent to protect and to love and console, _he'd never known so profoundly that something was his—_

"That's enough," Seimei said, "he should go to sleep now—"

So, reluctantly, carefully, Soubi let go, Ritsuka tense and confused and a little relieved, warily taking his place at his big brother's side as he lay down in bed.

Soubi watched as then Seimei's long arms came around Ritsuka's back, the two now turned away from him, a tender aching in his heart that he couldn't quite contain.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see your homework. You okay with your homework?"

Seimei always looked out for Ritsuka that way, he was a great tutor, he made sure to check his little brother's homework each night, and, moreover, he made sure to check that Ritsuka understood. Gently smiling, he'd push the chair next to him back, soda still in hand as he settled on down, eyes already scanning his assignment and lips moving silently as he read.

He was great at explaining stuff, he understood things right away and could explain them to Ritsuka in a way that made sense, that didn't make him feel embarrassed or flustered or dumb, and he didn't act like it was a bother or a chore to help his brother out, he genuinely cared for him—

And Ritsuka loved his big brother with all his heart, regarding him with infinite affection and trust, eyes bright as his wiry frame bent partway across the desk to read along with Seimei, nodding at his explanations, tail batting slowly, engaged.

Two hours before, up in Seimei's room, while Ritsuka was still at his after-school clubs, Seimei had Soubi tied face down on his bed, bound and blindfolded and gagged, his perfect back red and raw and bleeding a little with the aftertaste of discipline, Seimei's breath hovered humid and hot just at the delicate folds of his ear,

"_Hold out just a bit longer, and I'll give him to you_,"

The wet insistence of his tongue, trailing along the cartilage shell, "_You'd like that, wouldn't you—_"

And, bound and blindfolded and gagged, Soubi nodded that _yes_, yes, he'd like that very much, and _yes_, he could hold out a bit more—

Seimei thought of things very carefully, he'd planned this out for a very long time. There was no doubt about it, Soubi was the best choice for his brother, even before Ritsuka ever learned to properly handle himself, Soubi was powerful enough to protect him all throughout; he would certainly be in good hands.

It wasn't _supposed_ to be possible to give your fighter away, but this was the best possible choice, and Ritsuka mattered more to Seimei than the way things were _supposed_ to be.

_You're a fool_, Seimei would laugh, sliding the point end of the whip absently along the cuts on Soubi's back, _you're a fool for wanting him, he couldn't do this to you, you know—_

And, skin electric with pleasure, Soubi would arch his back ever so slightly into the leather point, breath coming hot just beneath the restraint of his gag, _it doesn't matter_, he would say if he were free to talk, _it doesn't matter, Ritsuka would do just fine, I would love whatever it was that he did—_

Seimei was cruel, and at times Soubi thought that his cruelty had _hurt so good_, he was young but quite clever, proficient, he used Soubi in battle like a well-oiled weapon, it was pleasure, _pure pleasure_ to fight at his hands; _Ritsuka is still innocent, you know he couldn't use you like that_—but that was also fine, because Soubi would love whichever way Ritsuka had chosen to use him—

Seimei wouldn't dirty his hands, _wretched creature_, beneath him Soubi lay bound tightly and naked, the absence of his ears painfully obvious, implicit of scandalous things that never were actually true—everyone knew Soubi never had a say in the matter, himself, _but he was a wretched creature all the same_.

So Seimei wouldn't dirty his hands, what would everyone think? All those who adored and respected and praised him, all those who would follow Seimei to the ends of the earth, what would they think if, one day, Seimei showed up to the next student council meeting or battle or ceremony or social event, having lost his ears—accountable, responsible Seimei, doing something like that—

_That just wouldn't do_, so Seimei had never degraded himself, he did things far worse, painful things, wicked things, things that left Soubi battered and bruised and cut up, as, staring absently into space later on he would sit on the banister at his porch, cigarette dangling forgotten from in-between his fingers and hair softly batting in the afternoon breeze, and _absolutely satisfied_, he would be lulled into a state of inner peace.

"I don't like this Aoyagi Seimei," Soubi's friend Kio would say, gazing with pensive discontentment at the other boy, all too acutely aware that his friend had been out there for a good forty-five minutes, hardly moving at all, hiding all manner of just plain _bad_ things.

"Yeah?"

There would come the reply, a note of amusement but not terribly much, and even though Soubi had never divulged much about it at all, there was really no need, everything about him was telling enough—

"_How deep inside do you want this?_"

Seimei would grin, the words ghosting ethereal at the nape of Soubi's neck, a rhetorical question, because Soubi couldn't answer even if he weren't gagged, and he would wait, patiently wait for the other boy to slide the item inside, too far inside, painful and deep, a feeling that Seimei, himself, never had known, deceptively proficient as he were at inflicting it, regardless—

_You couldn't come to me, you know_, he'd quietly say, _once you're his, you couldn't come begging for me to do this—_

"_I can wait—_"

There would come the reply, muffled and hoarse, and Seimei would slap him for speaking up, Soubi's lips stretching in a stifled grin behind the gag, _again_, he wanted to say, his naked behind red and raw and still tingling with heat from the strike there before—

_I can wait until Ritsuka learned to discipline me._

And he'd be completely aroused at the thought, _Soubi, you pervert, does that get you wet?_

And Soubi would shake his head, _no_, a plain, useless lie, "_I'm not a pervert_," he'd murmur against the moist front of the gag, and Seimei would strike him again, "_Oh, you are_," that went without saying, as plain and as obvious as how wet he really was—

Seimei would think to leave him deliberately out in the hall like that, still naked and bound and all wet and cut up, but Ritsuka would find him, or their parents, once they returned, and it just wasn't something they needed to see, it just wouldn't do anyone any good.

Soubi had watched from outside the window as Seimei had tucked Ritsuka in bed, affectionate, gentle, silhouettes moving in the dimly-lit room, illuminated by the iridescent glow of a computer screen, he couldn't really see—

Seimei hadn't given him to his brother just yet, but Soubi had wanted to see, even before the official command he had felt all along that Ritsuka was his, he waited with childlike impatience for Big Brother to leave so that he would have the boy all to himself—

He helped himself to the porch outside the window, staring inside for a good five minutes before quietly knocking on the glass, a rush of pure joy coursing through him when he saw that Ritsuka had heard, when the black silhouette of his body stirred slowly in bed, and, for a few moments more, the boy only stared at him, frozen, confused and a little distraught, silently mouthing his name when he recognized who he was—

This wasn't normal, folks showing up at your window at night; it was even less normal when it was some friend of your brother's, some older, grown-up friend, whom you've only ever met once, but who grasped you with silent possession—

What was it that Seimei had told him then? Ritsuka thought he'd been too sleepy that night to remember, _his name is Soubi, he's for you—_

_Why do I always meet you at night_, Ritsuka thought, staring for a few moments more before finally pacing to the window, quiet and curious as he undid the latch.

_To be continued…_


End file.
